burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
The KD Movie
The KD Movie is a remake of The Kre-O Movie made after The Kre-O Movie was melted. It was first announced in 2015 by KD to cooperate with Kre-O make the worst movie ever. It was confirmed earily and a preview was made in Spring. Summary The KD Movie starts off with a scene showing The KD Movie logo falling into a fiery pit where it leads to Mr. Business' (Played by Seismo) lair. Rituvius (Played by Master Yoda) is walking to the gates of his lair until he stops in front of two guards who are reading Ghima comics. He kicks them into the POO WATER and they die. He uses black magic to open up the gates. Mr. Business goes all "Well well well!" with him and he calls his OP guards to seize him because he was trying to kill him. Rituvius uses his staff to summon kittens to kill them. Mr. Business shoots Rituvius' eye out and Rituvius becomes blind. Rituvius makes up a prophecy saying that there will be one loser who will use the Kragle to glue everything together and soon the world. Mr. Business says that it is a bunch of Hamlogna and kicks him into the POO WATER. The movie cuts to Temme's house where Temme is getting ready to kill everyone. He says hi to everyone and then shoots them after saying hi. He was getting overpriced coffee and then he shoved the coffee makers face into the overpriced coffee and he died. Temme bought a chainsaw and killed Cat Lady's cats and went on a massacre in Cat Lady's Catmobile and killed and sliced everyone. Temme threw a real bomb at a building and everything blew up and everyone except for Temme died. Temme smiled and said "What a lovely day!" and listened to Justin Beiber's Baby and went to sleep—WHILE IN DA CAR! Everybody was dying and then Barack Obama got killed by a U.F.O that got shot by Temme. The scene was very scary. Scorpi was walking on the street and Temme did not stop for him. Scorpi defended himself using his tail and popped Temme's tire. Temme flew out, his pants fell off, and he threw a nuclear bomb at his worksite and yelled "YOLO!". Before they died, Timmy Turner's dad screamed "DINKELBERG!" and then everyone died. The end. NOT. While Temme was flying, he crashed into Myldstyle (Played by Dory). Myldstyle was all like "Were like you like the like guy like who like killed like all like those like people? You like are like so like cool. I like love like you like more like than like Catman." Myldstyle used her phone to call & break up with Catman (Played by Catwoman). A stupid 40-second scene showing Catman crying and eating ice-cream is shown. Temme accidentally steps on a LEGO brick and falls into a giant hole where he gits killed by BEES! He finally stops falling in a Windows Vista and finds the Piece of Stupidness. Temme thinks that he should poop on it because he was hearing a hobo saying "Poop on me" so he turned stupid and did. Everything turned Kooky and a guy came up and said "That's so Kooky!" and the movie clipped to Temme at Nurp-Cop (Played by Nurp-Naut)'s office. Nurp-Cop was kicking tables for one hour and Myldstyle appeared and killed everyone. Not everyone. Temme survived and made some sort of evil laughy thing and they both ran away in a car that Temme used for the massacre. Nurp-Cop appeared in a car but it blew up because Badcop destroyed it because it was a rip-off of him. That was a good thing. Goodcop said "Oh sorry!" but Badcop said "Not." Mylstyle stepped on it and they ran over Justin Beiber. Temme was going all "Omg Omg Omg" for like 50 hours and Myldstyle was all like "Are like you like the like awesome like one? Like you like drive like and like die like in like the like meantime." Temme was screaming and was shooting people in the car and he was killing cops and the ghost of Justin Beiber. Myldstyle got back in the car and she asked what his favorite song was. Temme said that "Nothing is awesome" was his favorite so Mylstyle got mad and ran into the sky and into the wild west. The entire scene took place in the wild west where Myldstyle was trying to kill him. Unipuppy saw that this was negative so she killed Myldstyle and it turned out that that was a fake Myldstyle. The real Mylstyle was kidnapped by Twilight Sparkle so they went to My Little Pony, a KD theme. Unipuppy wanted to show herself so she killed Emmet with her laser eyes. Pinkie Pie pounced on her and millions of ponies seized Temme & Unipuppy and they were taken to the Kitty. Category:Movies Category:Evil